Kera Kera no Mi
The Kera Kera no Mi, also known as the Cackle Cackle Fruit in english, is a Zoan Type fruit that turns the user into a hyena man. Pros: Being a predatory Zona fruit the user of this fruit gains extraordinary speed, strength, and stamina, like all Zoan, well above human levels, and like other predatory Zoans, even brutish and savage strength. The Kera Kera no Mi provides the most savage benifits of any Zoan type devil fruit. The user of this fruit gains a few basic abilites that come standard with all Zoans, like accelerated healing time and the ability to communicate with animals. The user of the Kera Kera no Mi however gains additional abilities aswell, such as almost complete immunity to all but the most serious diseases. Up the the point that they can eat rotting flash and suffer no ill effects. In addition the user of the Kera Kera no Mi is resistant to the effects of ambient heat and thirst, allowing them to survive in normally barely hospitable lands. An awakened Zoan of this category can show the following forms. Brain Point: The human version of this fruit that allows the user clearer thinking, it is not as strong as the Human Human brain point which is enlightened, it simply is the intelectual ability of the users normal human thought porcesses. Heavy Point: The hybrid model of the Kera Kera no Mi makes the user alot like Rob Lucci if he were a Hyena instead of a Leopard. It is increadibly fast and lethaly powerful. Walk Point: The natural form of the Hyena as all Zoan have their true Zoan form. Jumping Point: The Awakened Zoan can slim their body down and increase the strength of their jumping ability, can be combined with Armp Point to make Savage Point. Arm Point: The users arms bulge with musce and the users claws elongate to the point where they can slice through steel. In this form the user can scrap a ship easily. Guard Point: The users fur stands on end and grows while their skin hardens like iron. They become bulkier as such but can block all but the most devastating physical blows. Fang Point: The users fangs grow in size and several spikes and plates erupt from the users skin. A bite from this form can shatter a building. Savage Point: Much like Kung-Fu Point to the Human Human fruit it combines the abilities of the Arm Point and Jumping point making a much more savage threat with incrased mobility and destructive potential. Rivaled only by Monster Point. Monster Point: The combination of Guard, Fang, Heavy and Savage Point. The user goes ona bloodthirsty rampage for 3 minutes and tires quickly and shortly afterwards. Cons: For all the brutish and savage strength this fruit gives it is hard to wield and requires a strong will as the thoughts of carnage and bloodshed are constant. Users can tap into the opportunistic barbaric fighting style of the fruit but will lose a b it of self control in the process to be returned upon return to human state. The user also doesn't do well in cold environs though it can last a long while in them. Prolonged exposure to cold will eventually dull the users skills. Aside from this the user has the same weaknesses as aother Devil Fruit Users. Category:Zoan Category:Devil Fruits Category:MrPlasmaCosmos